Do Divine Love?
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: Do the lies burn your lips? -It does because I am lying of not loving you. To where would one gather courage to when they are abandoned? To where would one be comforted to when it's the coldness that surrounds her? Hera has been strong enough yet with nowhere to reside. What would then happen if she is to cease to exist? Would Zeus salvage her? Or would she then see him blissful?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my foremost tale of Zeus and Hera that would involve several chapters. Foremost would it be within the perspective of Hera's then Ares' then back to the Queen. I am attempting then to upload daily to minimize the cliff-hangers and tension.

Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

"So after all of the centuries you are vowed to me, some of my nous has finally make sense to you?"

"Watch your tongue, you insolent woman. Queen are you.."

"Dearest, keep talking and the whole Olympus would witness how airy your head is. Truly was I a deity of the heavens even before I am stuck with you."

"Have you no grace, woman?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is my scorn showing, your Grace?"

Without patience to spare, his hands then turn to fist and had the crown of his wife fall. Bruises would soon come from the markings left by the blow. Like silent thunder would they have the lady ache and with tears building, she was amid air, having his hands clutched against her neck, tight.

"I tolerate you. Truly does regret comes by the end, such as marrying you."

With it had he abandoned her. Off once more to then find a lady that could pleasure him, she would say to her shaken mind. As to while his wife would be here, trembling with angst and fear. She did not mean to let her temper drive her to madness as it did before their talk. She never meant to kill. Nonetheless, should you have Zeus as a husband, could you then call it a crime?

"Sometimes, I would prefer having you angered by the thought of having me in your presence. At least, you took notice of me." With hush tears could she then remember how his face of distaste would then be the only portrait left for her to even think should his name be mentioned. Gone with the years was his face filled with bliss. At least when facing her. How does his lips curl? To when he would, preferably, if possible, smile, how warm was his eyes? _I could not remember.._

Foolish would she then to think he would return, to the flimsy lock her compassion is, and be reunited with her arms. That was all she is to desire. To then feel the warmth there was within his arms rather than of any faun sheltering in. Could it not be any simpler? Here was she once more, upon their bedroom, to then have a home meant for two yet lived by one. Would this be how her life may then be? To then find comfort in pain? To wait until an illusion would be there to when alas, he could then be with her evermore? A sigh remained still, caused by the coldness of their quarters. By the thud of his departure, composed and undisturbed, the darkness was haunting. The pressure given by the colossal area of their shared domain truly sensed as the chill air settled itself wholly within.

Curse this given delusion yet it is to what sustains her. Had she not compromised herself to then live with his appetite? Given up her dream of even then finding a loyal man who could love her just as much as she loves him so. _Oh love, to love do we hold onto. Never easy but I am trying._

With a single glance upon the window, could she still see her King, composed yet in a hurry, distant himself from their abode. Even when afar, would her eyes follow him until it could no longer go forth. Attempting to then take a stand, the pain lingered, drowning her to the ache. Vivid did it let her remember the pain and the humiliation... _Perhaps he never did love me. Perhaps it was only lust or infatuation by first sight to which had him tolerating her presence. He said it so, after all. She was not special, to his eyes she was not._

Able then to settle by her post, staring towards the reflection bestowed by the mirror, she noticed that though her visage offered perfection and life, her orbs gave a vision of a void. Nulled for ages. Perhaps, immortality gave her a polite feedback to the life she currently possessed. Nothing to fret of. By the reflection, the Regent could take a full grasp of their once sanctuary. _Could it even still be called as such?_ Rekindling those nights to where their bodies would press, Hera would hear his hush whispers, his dreams presented to how he murmurs in the dark. Somehow, faintly would she hear him, the name she would hear would be hers and when once more the nightmare would come would he hold her dearly to where fears were hushed by modest affections. But that was moments to where time passed by, It will never return there. _It never will._

As the blue hue entwined with lavender was painted by pain, a mere beauty or of a mark of their marriage, it was something her children must not take notice of. Clothing herself more to veil, having a frock to where the discolouration was bestowed. It was something then to remind her of to the reality she is chained with, the Queen concluded that should she then stay would it be miserable for both of them. With the contusion hit did she hiss by the sting, she finds herself wanting of comfort and to it would she then travel onto. _Now I know he will never leave me, even if he has run off for another stray._ He had left his mark, after all.

Venturing forth to Thrace, the Queen herself was greeted by an embrace from the rear, a small yet hearty chuckle echoed behind her ears as she was raised high before another embrace took her tight.

"Oh Ares, dearest child, to when you were young was I the once who would carry you and now it seems our roles have changed."

* * *

With a smile from his dearest mother, once more could he tell she was troubled. _Zeus._ "Well, call it exercise. Murder is after all, cheaper than therapy."

By her sudden glance, my tongue rolled to its base, never again allowed to speak, with a gulp to emphasize it. _Not that topic._ "How are you feeling, mother? Truly are you welcomed here to dine and retire."

"Darling soldier, you seem to be serving quite a gold platter. Just a moment with you is fine. I miss you." Pinching the left side of her son's visage, ' _Mom, my cheek is not a toy, why is this a habit of yours?'_ with her smile visible did the god let it slide.

"How are your children, son, and do you happen to know to where your sister may be? I seem to miss her too."

Oblivious she may be, truly was it evident the bastard Zeus treated his dear mother. "You are not a good liar, mother. Where is he? Where did he attack you now?"

"Lie..? since when did I lie to you my dearest son? Mommy would never do that to her dear warrior."

"Your cloak."

Before she may reply, war's darling wife came forth, in full splendor of beauty, liken of her birth, interfering our talk.

"If it were not the gold-digger of Olympus. You are not welcome here. Tell her so, hubby dear."

Before I may even dare reply, the Regent replied; "I came not for conflict, Aphrodite. If I were you would I silence that discourtesy as one becomes less of a beauty with that tongue."

"Pity as I do not. Leave now and be with the king. Oh, that is right, you deserve the hatred there is. Even Love scorns you."

"That is enough, dear." Hand grasped tight to the woman vowed unto me, she only departed from the hold and made clear that the open doors were closed. _She is just being overprotective of her solider. She meant not to then hinder their love. How could she now be hard to the woman who gave birth to her husband.._ A look by my mother and truly could I feel a woman eager for touch yet was forbidden to. Reaching to embrace her, never have I seem my mother more fragile than of now. _Zeus will pay for this. How dare he could live with the lady vowed as his, forlorn to his presence. Had he got no nerve? If only he could murder immortals, he would have done it so liken of how he is at the service of her mother when infuriated. He does not deserve him and will never be._

"It is fine," hushing my fears, "Thank you for this, son. Bid your sisters Eris and Eileithyia my greetings and of my concern of her well-being." Her voice was shaking yet composed was the delivery. "I love you."

And to it was she gone. _If only I could comfort her more. Yet even love would hinder it to be true. A light shoved to eternal darkness. I love you too, mother._

* * *

Should her eyes weary not, she might have cried gravely, three rivers deep. Wanting not to return to their sanctuary that seems to only prison them both and to not cause any more disorder within Olympus, it was no use of arguing unto her soul, or what was left of it, and dared to go forth to a path unbeknownst to many, even to herself. Many would ask, why still be with the King? Has he not done such damage even one would part ways with and move on? To answer it, she was a victim of her own mistake and of how she was and is delirious by him _. Now that I am all alone once more, to where I am to go nowhere but here, and as the night would shut the windows of those awake to sleep, can I now make believe he is here. Here he would be, within my arms, softly hushing my worries, never letting a tear be wasted against her cheek, settling his lips there to have her yearning content. He will be there, sheltering me against the bitter cold, and comforting me liken of how he is comforted to when a nightmare would come. At least to her dream, he will._

 _Come now, Hera and must you dream? Have you not been exhausted to a fantasy long since past? Would it even be true to when hatred was all she is to then be given? Maybe Aphrodite is right, love disdains her by the madness she resides with. She never did no wrong. Murders were they yet with passion, burning by fury, yet were they a crime if it would keep her husband's faith to her? Even with eyes closed would he still be there, not with a smile but of dread. Should she then go, would he then be blissful?_

Against the cold, fortunate was it for her journey to be answered, as the fare let her in. The pressure given by the colossal area of the domain truly was sensed as the chill air settled itself wholly within. Even the fire from its abode has turned the woods to ashes, leaving itself with nothing to feed, dying in conclusion. Biting her lower fold of her lips, Hera called out for her long-lost dear companion in a whisper. Meek was she to even utter. About to leave, the god refrained her so from going.

"Hera? Could that, be you? Goodness gracious, are you cold. Come and be warmed." Hades, arms stretched to have his sister's frail shoulders, glided her further in. "Running away again, I presume. At least be nurtured before we part ways."

* * *

Given facts/tales/theories/head-canons presented in chronological order:

1\. Before Hera was then crowned as the wife of Zeus, she was but a ruler over the heavens and the Earth. One of the sole reasons as to why she is entitled to as 'The Queen of Heaven'.

2\. To when Zeus was angered for having his wife cause a commotion resulting to Hercules' death, she was then hung in the clouds by golden chains and attached heavy anvils by her feet. Only then to be freed by her son, Hephaestus from the humiliation, for which the king threw him out of heaven, and his leg was broken by the fall.

3\. With Ares' scandal as to having an affair with Aphrodite, and of the humiliation for getting caught. The god himself was banished from Olympus and now resides by Thrace, his birthplace.

4\. The reason of Aphrodite's hatred to Hera would be of her forbidding her to be wed with his son, Ares. Having her then to disdain the Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So perhaps having a chapter published daily was a let-down as my laptop hindered me of doing it so by means of having a hung-over throughout those whole 48 hours. Nonetheless, with it repaired, I believe we could return to our routine. My deepest gratitude for the review bestowed, truly something to motivate the mind to be prosperous in working. The tale would be in the perspective of Hades.

Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

 _How would one blossom by the shadow? Grow dearly high when plucked? Endure the storm as the wind battle with the waves to when you are without a compass? Battles were they of a queen daily, and within triumph would he spirit ascend. Nonetheless, could a knight be warmed to when his hearth had no wood to feed in a dying flame? A lone soldier be accompanied to when he is a man on an island? An immortal rest when Death is non-existent?_

Vulnerably fragile by the throne of a King governing the Lower World. Letting herself be comforted by agony and with a man though similar with Zeus, has a different attitude for it loves her too, a fiction one too, unfortunately imagined by the mind.

"Must you resist to be fed and to have your drench cloak disposed?" by the click of the tongue did her eyes, a void resting, gaze upon the terrible sense that a regal have become from being clothed with the shadows.

"Should there be a reason to nurture a living corpse?"

"Hera, must you now speak of such things?" Heaving a sigh, comfort soon embraced the lady, having the immortal's arms around her shoulders, pushing in warmth as legs are bent to reach her. "If only then could I change the world, a smile would be painted onto your lips."

"I am so exhausted, Hades. Can a lady ever had rest of what mortals have dreaded?"

"Hera…" Pressing his lips against her forehead, a friction brewed between the cold and of the warmth. "Rest may come to love. Though not from him," _the bastard who fooled him and let alone had his wife to be abducted by a deity who cares more of the crops rather than her child, not that he would complain about it to when he is to abduct the lovely Persephone._ "but your children for one."

"I have seen the best there is in life. The bliss of a mother, the agony of seeing them mistreated and the sense of pride to when they have attained joy yet forlorn is only there to linger."

"A fortunate man is he of having you. Fully dedicated and loving amid of all known sin. Even hell would be ashamed of having him."

"Well, maybe that is the reason he is immortal." A giggle or two left her soft lips.

 _It was a good one._

Her laughter, bringing light to his grand hall, soft as the harp's sway and as dear, rekindling the sweet years of their youth.

"Dearest brother, have you not ever wondered," a smile painted to her lips. _If only they are to stay._

"As I am to venture onto human anatomy, and since we are their likeness, we have not been eternally burned by the gastric juice within our Father's stomach?"

 _Now that us a question even the insignificant souls would soon think of before stepping onto the River Lethe._

"Well, we made Kronus vast and we seem to not venture that far."

"Everyone would now question the law of Physics as they call it."

"Oh those were the days that is now considered a myth, Hera."

 _To where then an innocent lass go and fully make life gentle to those who are to witness her beauty. A relief to a man's ache after the war. An orchid in the sea of daisies, vibrant in hue and could make any creature, immortal or not, turn their heads and worship its root, letting their eyes be mesmerized to the sacred deity above their bowed heads. Yet soon did darkness come bleeding through the light, tormenting the love that once served peace that had the prosperity tremble and union quiver. Vows turn to litter and words of devotion were then lies that fed the lass until she became a woman._

A sigh went still afore the lady's sight as cold soon brewed, having the god to settle by the armrest of his throne to keep her from shaking, arms stretched towards her shoulder.

"I am still in love with him. Burning with passion is my devotion for him eben to when he could not reciprocate it." She meekly called.

"Enlightening you so of reality had set foot and noted the difference of an invented lover and hum. One about the King and the other as an illusion."

To then does tears began to stain her cheek. Curled up as her hands veiled the angst her dear eyes releases.

"Have I said something wrong, dearest sister? Oh please do not let tears ruin your beauty." Panic presented itself as his voice broke, having him soon to purse his lips before accompanying his worried features, having himself kneeled to perceive a better angle of his sister. "Forgive me, Hera."

"It is not your fault, brother." Her hands entwined with his, revealing a flushed Queen. Her eyes dearly getting red. "Battered and bruised am I of his words, yet have I not always love him? Could I then never be enough?"

Without mere words to then hush her fret, with hands entwined, the god pulled her close, standing before him. With an arm stretched out, to which by courtesy did she take it with bewilderment and hesitation, he restrained her tears at the middle of the hall, taking her hand to be entwined with his, the other having it settled by his shoulder before placing his faintly above the waist.

"Hades.."

"Dance with me, my Queen."

Humming to what the ruler of the Underworld could fathom to when the great musician, Orpheus, having him with iron tears, presented himself before him, his song soon has them smoothly attached. With her gaze never leaving as his finger had once risen her chin, truly had she glided like a swan, a display of elegance and grace, the gradual sway velvety soft against his caress, her shoulders soothed down as to while a faint curl resting to her scarlet lips and to when she is to when his Queen is to go closer, could he envision her illuminating the Heavens liken of the good old days. Truly had she not aged. Passed all conflict yet not a silver hair rested on her crown. With our rhythm in synced, a laugh or two would join the harmonious union, like a little lad had once met a lass, clueless yet eager.

If only he could protect her still liken of the memories they have long since passed. Turn back the clock to where her spirit glistens with the flower of spring, caressed so dearly as her joy is certain to alleviate his bitter soil liken of dawn approaching, yet by summer had she met the man. Plucking her and pampering her with gold yet not of affection and with fall had he seen her heart taken for granted, having it rot by winter. The only winter he would despise.

"She is a fortunate woman, your Persephone." She whispered though the words were carried to his hearing.

"Why did you marry him, sister? We both are well-informed of his infidelity."

A pause was there, concluding the dance. Truly would she say "He is a changed man before…" yet those were only coated with mendacities. Could a stranger dare say he has changed by a fraction of a minute?

All too soon, a flash of lightning had his lady embrace his soul as soon did a bellowing roar of thunder, ensued with a silhouette figure, an impression of a regent encasing the whole area. Even having his phantom servants drawing three-step backward. _Zeus._

As high as his pride did he barged in and disrupt the Queen's little paradise. His hold towards a lady became a grip to an animal rather having of a wedded wife.

"Do not touch her way." Courage entwined with disgust of him delivered, having only to enrage the god.

"You are in no place to teach me how to handle my wife when you could not have yours." He threateningly replied with a scoff, shoving my dearest sister to his golden chariot.

"No wonder is my sister devoted to cows as she is married to a cow-ard." _Could not even admit he is utterly wrong._

To his face could Hades see rage, fervor was it that should a mortal look would they die by sight, yet as storms could not last, Zeus then make haste of getting out, knowing fully that the Underworld is not his domain and truly are the spirits eager to take him. With them out of sight, a god could be heard whispering a prayer; "May all be well for you, dear Hera."

* * *

Given facts/tales/theories/head-canons presented in chronological order:

5\. The reason as to why Hera married Zeus would be because she was ravaged of him before being wedded hence to salvage as to having a bad reputation liken of the ladies that he has taken advantage of, and perhaps of a scandal ensuing it that would belittle his sin, she then married him and have the reason of it confidential. Dear readers, you may want to read the cuckoo bird incident Zeus did.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: My deepest gratitude for those who are reading my given fiction tale. A little prologue for the foremost chapter and to it could we return to regular programming. :) This chapter would be within the perspective of Zeus alone.

Reviews would be appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

"You desire her flesh?" Her words filled with covetousness as Hera then faced the woman, soon letting her rise, as a smile, ever so pretentious, as she reaches out for the hand of the woman her husband had shared with. Yet silence was there, leaving her unwavering madness stirring.

"Do you want him?"

"Yes?" Replied the nitwit with a gaze upon the King, only to have it as her last for a claw soon sliced her neck, blood staining the purest frock his Lady has worn, its life gushing out liken of a fountain before them.

"You could lust for her now."

* * *

"How deceitful is it to witness my Queen would do such a thing and make a scandal of herself! Is the throne I gave you not enough? Is our aristocracy merely nothing but the sand against your feet? Is that never enough?"

Silence was there to mediate the temper of the king. No words were there left to be exchanged and should there be one, they would just be excuses, getting more reasonable than her previous statement and truly is the King equipped upon knowing the veracity. Like a pigeon's flee were there arguments, more so of their family, to whom he could not even stand of staying by.

"I did not do anything that would have wronged you. That is your role within our kin and not of mine."

"Bring not of my impudence. I know what I saw." Witnessing his woman still by the end of her bed, _had she known not of him fully that comfort could only assure of his enraging tantrum? Truly was it something even an illiterate would make notice of and yet here she was before her wedded man, immobile and meek. A victim of her own mistake. Enlightened only as to how to make the fuss more despondent._

"Playing ever so virtuous by the sight of Helios, only to need no urging by the coming of Selene."

"Harsh are you to conclude of such things upon your Queen. That will never be of my doing. Have I not brought only of strength to the juddering column our sanctuary has?"

"Your sanctuary and not of mine!" _Our sanctuary? Such nonsense. Should it be of mine would I hear not a single vex from her._ "What were you doing then by his realm?"

"Solace."

"And that is supposed to be missing within our hearth?"

"Were you here? To comfort me and guard your wife to what frails her at night?"

"You were supposed to be within our abode."

"Could I be with a gent to whom could only abide me whilst disdain was there, faintly dowsed by our tainted vows?" Frail and monotonous.

"Finally do you have the conscience then of how noxious our matrimony is." Madness, hatred and soon retaliation dominate his given union. A commitment fading to forced responsibility considering a title she is to surrender not.

Soon did warmth enter by his waist, having her arms entwined around, settling her visage onto his back. "Forgive me, your Grace." A gentle nuzzle from his behind could be sensed, uttered words he believes is there to appease him. "Soon would you need not to worry of it. It would always be you or nobody else, love."

Alas, an error could never be expunged by a mere warmth that has been afar from his reach for too long. Hence would he then navigate his way to a sea of lasses, eager to caress him with their blossomed heat rather than of the closed bud he is to be in bed with. "This discussion is over. Rest." _Must it be him who would then be humble? He is the King not a servant she could then have their heads bowed._

To it could he sense her shudder by the closing of their shared extent. Fatigued of their natter, had he quickly went afar, in search of short bliss. Truly does a man liken of him in need of decadence and to a house liken of it, certainly was it a penitentiary. Through his departure had he met a woman zealous to take him in and as the setting was rather for an beast as to a god liken of him, both fled to an abandoned quarter within Olympus. Truly if Hera is to enter would that then count as a tidy approach of disposing the woman, rather than of breaking her utterly audacious heart. After all was she just a fling. See, he knows mercy than any.

With their activity bestowing him joy, had he soon envisioned the image of his Queen through the said courtesan before him, her soft hair the one Zeus is able to caress, her lips soft as of his wife who would utter gentle words, soothing his soul rather than of his physical figure. Beyond doubt is it something he would be unable to perform with the Queen she is entitled to. It is he who had witnessed her spiral within the strong current, falling and all he is to do would scream; _Learn to fly._ Perhaps he may admit it is his fault, nonetheless, he would dare not confess of it as it is he, the Ruler of all rulers, is the one who let her in and be patronize more. How would a man battle to when temptation is stronger than of his sword? His sheath nothing more but a display against his waist compared to sin? On top of it, their relationship is but a lethal call for Thanatos, only that it is non-existing, drawing madness in between. _As certain as time would go forth and never backwards, they never really have a time together. And should those moments come, pillars of chaos would make their house a conflagration. He had enough. I call it pain and she defines it as love._

By the faint light of the door, presuming the doors are not bolted, creeped in the image of Her. Prepared is he now of fleeing, letting not an argument once more brew and let it go waking all the deities residing in their grand palace, _in his palace as he would recall,_ his gaze upon her as the door began trumpeting her entrance to the horrendous scene. A prayer was said as the feline would soon enter, having its paw be the conclusion of the said fling. Nonetheless, he saw nothing within the visage of the Queen. Her finger plummeted to the side of her waist. _What is she attempting to be succeed at?_ To her eyes was there liken of a plummet of death, grief and agony entwined to the abyss of woe, her mourning from their previous contact visible. Not a temper to entangle with his storm, all the while the simpleton against his nudity came to ecstasy. Within that few seconds did she abscond and let the pair be content to their lust, having him bewildered to her new tactic. _I could only stomach you, fool. I know not even of your name yet have tasted you._ His invited girl requesting for another session as to while his wife was still there, seducing an iron heart, pleasure turn to interrogation of his actions.

Minutes turn to hours and days turn to weeks of ignorance. Not a memory was created could ever be as sweet as those of centuries ago. _To when pacified prosperity bloomed. Only that what bloomed was no better than his expectations._ Occupying himself then of various affairs concerning his taste, leaving their throne that was supposed to be meant for two, he had been enjoying the said intermission to the conflict waiting. With the summer solstice approaching, an assemblage was granted by him truly, having all to attend. Their years as immortals have been bearable at best, considering of how their religion became a myth and like children, only a few believed of their existence, nurturing them.

Truthfully, he knows not what made the other deities concern still of the said creation that had abandoned them, nevertheless, as their produced minion, and what seems to be the entertainment they would possibly have with the businesses they attached themselves with, it certainly had been a discussion. The wise Athena, taking the said conference in a respectable position as to while soon would the other groan to the responsibility handed rather than of going to a spree, having the laidback god of wine painted as a bobblehead as to while the messenger himself enthusiastic with the ideas. His Ares, having the beautiful Hera by his arms…

 _Hera?_

As the King had his eyes squinted, disbelief tormented him as by the panel could he clearly see his wife. He could not be mistaken.

"Your excellency, would there be something that bothers you?" Called out the god of war.

"Hera?"

"It is technically Aphrodite and now am I offended." Announced what he believed was his Queen. Dearly was he flustered of the mistake given and with a cough did he iron out to let the immortals ensue to their assembly. _Where could his wife be?_ His gaze onto the empty throne beside him. The thought of relief with her absence became concern, his mind now troubled without her.

Liken of a dove with an answer, a woman whose skin is bleached out, emaciated, and eyes puffed from tears, with chattering teeth, engorged knees, extensive nails on her fingers, bloody cheeks, and her shoulders densely covered with dust, made its presence known before all. _An uninvited guest. Why do I get a feeling of uncertainty? With Hera afar, how would one approach the demoness?_ A look to her and the god himself felt his home gravely endangered, distributing terror as stiffness came about to his kin.

 _"A promise fulfilled from your wife." It called him._

 _Where is she? His Queen?_

Abruptly, with its hands outstretched, a disintegrating clatter was given, the whole table trembling having not a single soul refrained the woman, all astounded and within their seats as the act was done, before a hush announced its leave. Such act was indescribable, paralyzed and without a force enacting from their will, all was soon late as senses recollected, witnessing horror. His Queen's throne, to where her prowess is attained, destroyed, powdered to tiny fragments, its glory likens of… _sand._

Without a second to spare, Zeus himself rushed to their quarters, his dread visible to his quicken pace. And by the door, agony filled their abode, tears and wail of sorrow rose as the place to where comfort resides is currently into ashes what once was their hearth for evident was the said gift, beholding their fallen Queen, upon the floor, lifeless.

* * *

Given facts/tales/theories/head-canons presented in chronological order:

6\. Embodying beauty and what a man would desire, Aphrodite shape-shifts depending onto the lady a man would ever dreamed of, hence was she mistaken as Hera.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: My deepest gratitude for those who are following the plot and of having the time to review the story. It is truly an honor to be writing tales that are appreciated. Within this chapter, I find the previous one somehow lacking of Zeus' thoughts as he seem to just act rather than to think before doing it. And somehow a slight surprise by the end[?].

* * *

"You had certainly been my life, and never have I planned to go forward without you."

Like the arrival of Eos upon the sleeping heaven, the brilliant rays creeping from the shadows of the night sky, did benevolence enter his touch; An affectionate care to his rear replenishing his soul. A faint song of bliss teasing his ear, more refined than of the Muses, accompanying a bubbly giggle of his little lass, pressing her petite supple lips against his cheek, barely there. It was Hebe, his beloved daughter, carried around the arms of a Beauty now before him, frowning.

"I gave all there is for our kin. Can I not at least spare you?"

"I will be all right, my dearest wife. Leaving you, angst your dear King, but know well that my love resides at my heart while the eyes could not captivate the perfection you are."

To it came a hue resembling a hint of rose, resting to the cheeks of his reigning Queen, yet worry seems to be dominating as the Queen began embracing him with her other arm, all concerning to his safety when liken of lightning tormenting the pacified blue sky, the floor began crackling beneath them, drawing him and his kin apart as a diversion was forming in between and soon underneath the ir feet slither in Typhoeus; A sea of scales almost the size of his bare hands, now having his wife enveloped. Its fangs as bulk as he, about to pierce her to two. His Hebe began violently crying, the distortion frightening her only to have her screams threatening the temper of the monster, as his anger went further to rage, having his love veiling their child with her frame as there is little next to-none she could do with the serpent both suffocating the mother and child. Opening its mouth, its foul breath in green mist, the King tried to be of aid, only to be hindered with his waist taken by its tale, he began screaming like thunder to dazzle the beast, his energy attempting to liberate himself from captivity, to no avail; having to witness them soon to be digested when the serpent soon morphed its visage, turning into the horrendous woman who cursed their abode, taking no time of gulping his...

"Hera!" Breaking forth, he heaved to-and-fro with such depth, sweat declining to his chin for a fall, beads of it resting by his forehead.

 _Another nightmare. Must it bestow as much agony as reality cast him?_

Placing both his hands by the back of his head as it hung low, damped was the article of clothe he was wearing by the toss and turn from his rest that had only enrich the excruciating pain. With a deep sigh, his eyes gazed upon the body believed to still be living; at least it would be a belief he wants to go with.

"Hera.." Caressing her left cheek with such gentle stroke, the /king could only sigh with remorse contaminating his heart. With Apollo's departure to then run errands along with their huntress, Zeus was soon embraced with the fragrance his Queen had left, soft and warm for his senses to linger, as though she was soon to come by the door and greet him soon after brushing her soft hair by the vanity area he had given notice of as the reflection of his lady would he look upon, as a faint smile from her lips would return his acknowledgement.

 _I did what I vowed you never to perform, for bliss and commitment to stay and welcome us by the front porch of our home as you would always greet me with a kiss both to my yearning cheeks. Satisfaction given with an embrace afterwards. Though the world is created for him to reign, it consists not of shadows only, contemplating both black and white for the Universe itself is primarily oriented with right and wrong. Though I might have good reasons as to breaking what our promises are intended, it would not make me any less wrong._

 _You were by the beginning, by a faint moment of divinity, liken of a painting, hanged upon a wall, holy for only eyes to hold. A beauty enamored, alluring and captivating, wishing it were mine to holf rather than observe. And within years, have I been treated like a child, having me by your embrace, the moon-kissed complexion of yours in contrast of mine; coarse and perhaps tanned._

 _Quite the golden age was it, the peak to where man may say he is truly by the climax of his tale, pass by what ails him. The time of his own to where enlightenment arrived, having him needing her through the highest high and the lowest low points. To where nights too filled of endless pleasure, more of what they were allowed to._

 _Oh how truly could a simple brawl annihilate all known fondness, especially him, pride entering the home that knows no hatred. I felt alone. Cruel were the nights as the wind fiercely blew to my frame, yearning for warmth, having me frozen to the bed. Young was I and immature even to my former marriages. Truthfully was I only a father, a title gained biologically; no more and no less. Finding the beauty veiled from responsibilities that were, for me, hindrances. They could have had someone to then nurture the children yet it was rejected, insisting of doing it so herself. Though his lady rendered elegance and equanimity, I fell out of love, irritated and never pleased, having me into desperation, even when admittedly so had I done nothing of salvaging the prime bliss. I have given in to the fire, little and calming against the thunderstorm above his head, knowing he should have fought such sirens by his ear before, failing the woman who love him and their children. Going forth to those who are a faun, weakly crossing the woods as he felt under her. She was always right and as king had he let not anyone soften his pride and now could he only realize that he should have done better. You never wanted a liar and a failure have I been upon letting all of it happen._

Gazing upon his Queen, resting in serenity, it was the foremost time of ages for him to witness a woman afar from all misery. Never have he seen her smile, only with his minion Hades. Would that gesture, that curl of her soft lips, a message that he could then never have her once more? Sacredly glorious is she now, with responsibilities much behind her, able was his lady of blossoming from the dull lord of Underworld.

"How cruel have I become. _I only tolerate you."_ They were of empty threats and though she dares try of hurting him, it was she who takes more pain, worse and deeper.

"Alas, if only could I feel you here with me." Softly did he whisper to his wife, lying down and having his body pressing against hers, arms takin her within his touch, her visage reclining to his shoulders as soon would his lips go settling ever so often against his love's forehead. "Not until I could hear the sweet tune of yours calling me would I rest." As frequent as Apollo's visits too along with his companion deity of medicine, had he been delusional of having her around his arms, holding only the cold night air and should his eyes open would it fade away.

Blast all hopes and dreams, let them be crushed to non-existence should he then be within their throne alone. "Without you now, whatever are they for?"

Zeus knew well to take matters now at hand. Taking full accountability something he had tuna wat from, the King placed Aphrodite and Eros sustaining love further than their lax mode before, Athena onto counselling, making mortals wiser upon the subject of marriage, something he perceive would then maintain the aptitude of its patronness. Along with Hermes would Wisdom be accompanied, for couples then within the verge of separation to iron their grudges for the sake of their children, maintaining a strong bond for both panels. As for the embodiment of those who are gender-confused, fully guarded onto families with a member as he termed coming out, having them now more accepted than to when people are with shallow mind.

Soon enough, a knock disrupted his thoughts of progressing her health.

"I will let him enter, Zeus." Ares announced by the door, being a warrior truly of their lady should that dreaded woman who made her unconscious return.

"You have me summoned, amid of my role as a man's paradise from living."

"Thanatos," he stood up by the remark, going to his own side of the bed. "My belief are you upon your duty, informed…"

"Yes, Your Excellency, the Mist of Death, also known as Eternal Sleep as we immortals are never to taste extinction, something that hinders us from cherishing every bliss, taking them for granted, only now having them in memories nobody could steal." His tone though monotonous, had the king pause for a brief moment, recollecting what he is to ask, for liken of a dull knife had his words pierced through yet by his exterior have he stood composed and undisturbed. "She is too sad to let her tears run and fall and too tired to sleep should tomorrow would only be the same torture."

"I came not if you are what could only please her. All I am to ask," his given tone of anxiety elevating from the irony his posture was, "for our goodbye , could she at least wake by my arms."

"A personification am I of Death and truly is it not of mine to resurrect her in full splendor. What I am capable of doing is to take the soul of those who are mortal-living, yet I may know who could let you talk with them, your Excellency."

* * *

"Asleep is she now, I presume?" Voice echoing throughout the cave of his hall as the lady afore him kneeled upon his presence, reckoning the regent title of his immortality.

"She is, father."

"That is most splendid, my deepest gratitude offered unto you."

Having the maiden return to the scene, seeing her flee, Hades was now confident of having himself doing of what he had done, a long time ago. How he should have kept her veiled from the beast this stranger is to them all. Liken of a wolf to the purest sheep she is. Never would he let it be done once more, to when he now have a chance of entering joy once more to her irreparable heart.

"I will keep you safe, Hera. Even if I am to upon against your King, Zeus."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Truly am I most pleased to have reviews coming over. Something that would truly motivate me upon this reality that somehow hinders it from progressing considering of the activities I need to accomplish. My apologies truly for the delay considering that I am bestowed with a lot of work for the past few days. To somehow make it up to you, the chapter is somehow longer than of the others.

For this chapter, it will be within the perspective of Hades then back to the King.

Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

Inevitably able to live for tomorrow, one soon misses the essence of living. Why then let yourself get up upon to where you fall when there would always be a tomorrow? To then seize accomplishments to when you could still live another century more. Be triumphant to when by storms could still live? Survival truly out of the definition.

Heaving out a sigh to which his exhaustion was evident upon the souls he is to witness having their judgement, truly the drive upon living to the fullest and to somehow have all given objectives fulfilled something they are unfamiliar of. Immortals have considerably tasted all known bliss and angst yet the drive to then live and to spend time wisely was not relevant.

Wildflowers bloom by every crevice she has touched, gently having the world sway to its alluring hue yet by fall would they wither to when abandoned to the cruelty of heat. Bathing she may be of riches, beauty one would inevitably utter, could they reciprocate what love there is she would surrender?

Perhaps the definitive lacking drive of immortals against what the mortals would claim 'You only live once' had driven her mad. To then be suffocated upon this constant flow of hatred and soon of angst to which could only then be in the house she once dreamed to be the dream she would obtain.

Not too soon, all that is registered would be of his fall while on his way onto settling himself by the throne, exhausted of having his precious angel change not her mind of committing what is fairly known as suicide, to have her soul to dust while her body remain immortal, an opposing form to mortals who is able to relive a new beginning, his cheeks was severely bruised as the blue hue compliments with his given mood.

Soon was he elevated, his rich-embodying robe taken by two fists, his feet dangling by the air, inches afar from the carpet surrounding the cave-like feature of his throne hall, his gaze meeting the wrath of another King's fury, his given features grieving by the sight of his exhaustion yet a shiver run liken of a current through his spine as his eyes announces who is more dominating; Zeus.

"Where is my wife, Hades?! By your attitude against me could I sense you are hiding her from me." His tone able to make a lion meek and scamper off like a faun hit by headlights, alas he was a beast compared to that and truly so did he left him with silence, only to be shaken furiously if it were not someone interfered, having him to land by his throne; Poseidon.

"Alas, my King, this is truly not the way upon receiving answers to when you held your fellow ruler a hostage." Calm as the ocean by night, to where the tide would sway with the shore, embracing and holding it close to serenity.

Unfaltering was his posture as Hades then rose from his holy seat, the given atmosphere dead as no phantom wishes to then witness what may brew upon the arrival of the Three Holy Kings they are known to be having. Nonetheless, once more did the thunder made itself known as more powerful, acknowledging not he is not with the sky to defend his stand. "Where is my wife, Hades?" His grudge visible yet rather tamed than the foremost action.

 _To then pretend he knows none of the incident would consider dishonesty given that Hermes had announced the news ever so recently and truly is he not into letting the stranger his biological brother lingered on, he must cut it short._ "I have seen not your lady, nonetheless, should she then arrive upon the walls of my realm, would that not be a signal of you to let her go."

To it was the King, mighty god of Olympus, enraged, the stance of the Underworld ruler trembling with his body once more elevated to where even his brother, who then became the master of all known Oceans, could not calm him. Let alone, interfere.

"Dare not have my temper against you, Hades. Let alone, educate me as to what I am to do with my wife. Do you think I have let our past grudge pass?"

"Now you recognize her as a wife to when you dare not treat her as such!" His anger truly kicking in as his mind began rekindling the moments so he would see his dearest sister cry with the agony no one would know of. Never again would he let it pass. Truly so has she egressed from the given torment.

Tighter was his grip, teeth grating one another by fury; "Are you questioning me how I govern my family? Have you forgotten what I gave you?"

"Deceit and lies."

To it was he plunged unto the ground that braced his fall, his given eye sored from the passiveness of his response, as truly so would hell be merciful considering the precious Hera is currently in his shelter. Truly would he let not her be taken away. "You hurt her and you expect her to be escorted outside as though nothing happened."

"Are you hiding her from your King because of what scandal you are taking such pride on?" _Truly had he made a wrong conclusion upon the said intimacy there is upon borther and sister, nonetheless, in no mood was he of correcting it._

"I am not taking in any competition with you. She is my sister and as her brother would I do anything to defend her. What was left of her because you."

"That is why now I want to make amends."

 _Amends he say! Amends. Is he expecting the ruler of the Underworld, the one able to then know the truth pass all known trickery he had offered to his domain, to buy that? We will see about that. He certainly will kneel._

"Make amends?" Scoffing he only let a laughter end the absurd thought. "Do you think I am a fool or is she upon that case? You cheated on her, Zeus. Took her for granted and now you are to recycle that crap onto her? I suggest you leave."

Silence soon made him immobile, having him now superior as he saw the Heavens melting to agony, to which should he have a wicked heart would his soul be fed, nonetheless, it was something he utterly let himself have. Truly could he have changed considering of the centuries they were then utterly in splendored glory, divinity upon their name even by what they are claimed a mythology.

Unable to bear the thought upon having Zeus stay within the banquet of his religious entity, as he had disgraced the given mercy he had been holding back upon his conscience for their brother would have been involved, Hades have his hands upon the ruler of the skies when upon his bewilderment and soon of fury, his entity dispersed, liken of clouds evaporating into thin air. Poseidon even was taken aback hence could he place not his wrath unto him but upon the immortal taking greater means by deceiving those around him. _He will pay._

* * *

Fooling the peasant spirit of an immortal dressed in riches, considering so that negotiating will get not within the shallow mind of an entity he is, embodying the dull atmosphere of his own realm; he risked his given righteousness to see his beloved.

 _She will then deliberate and be with me. To have the woman embracing him, spoiling so his cheeks with kisses from her soft plump lips that would be what someone would be jealous of. To have the warmth domain and to surrender upon the sweet touch of his Lady. Truly would he do something._

With the pace similar of his minion to whom was a female that had been terribly unable to detect his presence, all to which he would pay gratitude of, he soon entered quite the paradise mortals believed to ascend upon when they cease breathing. Floras blooming upon the walls, embracing the said dwelling dearly. A considerable beauty of irony.

Alas, upon the departure of the lady who seem to run the errands Hades had specifically asked, had his eyes been able to gaze, by the farthest side of the said home she is currently captivated, her life floating liken of the soul people believed to when they heard the shaky whisper of Death that they call spirit; _Hera._

A beauty incomparable to the whole paradise, out and within, if only was her madness non-existent because of _him_. Though a soul and merely transparent as she then had her company afar, she was still vibrant with energy she believed would soon return upon the creation they have planned of doing. _Not on his watch would he let her soul be taken care of by nature. An eternity without her would be an eternal death in its way._

"Hera…" Bravely did he speak of her name, sweet against his lips, fondness drifting forward to which was long forgotten of.

"Zeus?" Taken aback and bewildered, he mused her given reaction, nonetheless, fading was it as not a smile was there upon her eyes but only of fear. _He is no beast. Is he?_

"Please come back to Olympus. To our _home_." His voice broke upon the sudden rush of agony, thoughts of losing her erupting dearly to his mind, having the deliver soft and barely audible by the last word.

"But you are not happy when I am around. Could we even call it home?"

"Hush those worries now," going for an embrace, he witnessed her shudder, trembling to take a few steps back. A touch-me-not flora afore him to which void filled in, making him now adapt of a life with only he to take full authority upon the Heavens, having him frowning. "You are the only woman I am to be devoted with."

"Please.. you flatter me. All I want is for you to find bliss, yet I seem to have ruined that opportunity by being in the picture. "

 _No. you never did, my darling. Do not say that.._

"So I had a deal with a lady to whom could aid me of erasing the witch that I am out of our portrait. It does now suits well with me gone. You could have a better wife now, love. My apologies for failing you…"

"There is no better wife for me…" Tears now forming and soon blurring his vision should he not wept. _There could be only one you and our family._

"Love.. cry with joy now that I am gone. No longer do you need to tolerate me or have a marriage in shame. You could have that woman you were passionate of having."

"She is irrelevant. I only want you, please?" He then kneeled upon her feet, what he never thought of doing, pleading too to her.

"You may even have wonderful children with her. Not like ours, they are an embarassment to you especially our soldier; Ares... perhaps things would change for the better."

"Do you not love me, Hera..?"

"I do but.. You would not want me, you said it so yourself. I do not want to burden you anymore, Zeus. Are you not tired of me? The madness the woman is known of possessing? The nagging brat of the house? Spare yourself from me, dearest. Our marriage is unhealthy, now you could breathe."

Regrettably, dragged was he afar from his Lady, escorted to distance he could not speak of until light from the living ascended by his sight. He was within the living one more, unhappily alone with Poseidon tending off his own domain considering his absence is acknowledged for the minutes he contemplated what his wife had been narrating.

 _It was he who is at fault, not her. How twisted she had then become of, all because of the sins he consistently brings forth to their bedroom. Disgracing her name and tormenting her image. Could he still then be able to correct all of it? True to words is he reconciling, admitting now his faults, nonetheless, could they be worth something?_

* * *

"You have returned, your Excellency."

With the healer nursing his poor wife to the beauty of life, gathering his given herbs and perhaps of ingredients upon an antidote stirred within a small vessel _, he is truly unsure if he is even narrating this all correctly for the readers of his mind imagine it so_ , the vial was soon placed upon his darling's lips and soon was a rose-glow erupt from her body.

"You seem to be into the service, Apollo."

"Indeed, I am, sir."

"Would that mean you have forgiven her?"

"She was young, desperate, and rather clinging upon having satisfaction from a love she believed would remain unrequited. Alas, pass all of the suffering there was, yes, I have, my King. The Queen had me now within Olympus, seating upon the highest thrones and treated me with respect. Truly was it more than enough. Perhaps even treated me as a member of the family prosperously given with care."

Taking his leave as the archer would then fulfill once more an errand for the medication in later time, he bid well, "Should anger and angst remain within, forgiveness never spoken of, liken of a bruise would it be that you neglected to heal. It would cause more harm."

Taking his side of the bed as he tucked them both within their blankets, he slid in his arms and have her resting against his chest, pressing his lips by the crown of her head, caressing soon her hair, smoothly swaying with the running course of his fingers, he then whispered softly by the Queen sleeping beside him. "I would do better now, my love. I swear onto the River Styx would I only love our family and _you_."

* * *

Given facts/tales/theories/head-canons presented in chronological order:

7\. For those who may then be bewildered upon the relationship of Hades [as I made aware of the reviews, thank you truly for them, lads and lasses!] and Hera, they are not intimately together liken of a couple, but rather Hades is utterly protective liken of a brother to his sister who has been tormented by the cruelty of Zeus. A different theme of romance, if you may. Within the given tale, somehow, Zeus believed they are being in a relationship as he is a jealous man and of the embrace they were together around the second chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Once more, truly would I bid my deepest gratitude upon my dear readers for having their time spent upon reading the short tale I am composing. Truly it is an honor and a pleasure writing for you. My apologies for the delay. Most certainly does work made it rather then impossible for me to have a spare time and write. My apologies, truly.

Within this chapter, it would concern more for Zeus' development as a king, husband and a father within the perspective of the deity of forging. A little surprise by the end.

Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

 _'Definitely has he summoned a disco of distortion.'_

 _Dining in a banquet with the entities itself of Conflagration along of the women to whom would rather serve than to be served, upon the table to where two may only feast, entered those that one may call; their Descendants._

 _Being but a miraculous child of only one entity as a parent, the atmosphere, rather than of warmth liken one would be embraced onto reaching their abode, became rather a fury from the volcanoes, erupting nothing but of hatred, cleansing the land from its fruition, ashes reminding of the souls taken by the night._

 _Liken of a beating drum, taken so aggressively within the face of war, confusion brewed dearly throughout the core, with Eris rejoicing with that snicker upon her lips, Ares taking over the feast to a disastrous storm, truly has he settled not onto the eye of storm with the King resting by the end of the table, as the other one is spiritually taken, food served along with the occupant's silverware, glistening and untouched; the Queen, my mother._

 _Upon the eyes of the Father he claims himself as, regret perhaps dominating with the aftermath of his invitation that came from perhaps change, was there, evidently enough of sorrow and perhaps as to how his wife is able to then raise such children, to then care for them, patience brewed from love a parent has planted for the years they would then witness their children grow; the wonder itself taken by his observation._

 _"Beckoned are you to dine upon the table to where you are supposed to seat as a member of our family and here do we toast to the coming of the betterment in regards of our Queen and of the new throne forged from its ruins.."_

 _To his belief, the cause of our union may then be an account for his Lady to rise from the mist of Death considering so, that a factor of it to elevate would be from her will. Liken of a tale to where a woman upon her slumber awaken from the trance by a kiss, the Mist may then come reversible should then came salvation in a form of the said prince unto the story. Alas, liken of Helios veiled by the sorrow of the clouds, his Highness knows well that it is he who became the witch to this story. She had given all there is left for her to spare, only to then be taken for granted, thrown upon the trash that became the twisted comfort for her soul, something even Zeus could never do the same; taking but never giving. And with the soul of an immortal detached from its body, one may say their time is utterly limited to where they may then become the beauty, eternally sleeping._

 _Rose soon Ares, and about to make an exit, considering then of what illusion he is to create to get our mother's appeal. Something he believed would then come to end to when she is to be around, having the table risen and taken down, the said formal meal now littering the cold marble floor as he raged out of deceiving him. Truly unto his eyes that he had enough. No more could he see his mother burn upon the flames of dishonesty, to let herself then be portrayed as the woman who turned the marriage into sham. The woman who seems desperate rather than of a woman who nurtured his young soul to that of a soldier, the women of the Kin faithful and devoted as to their families, all to him are something to be ashamed of. A family he never considered as dear as that of even, his wife._

 _Permitting no one to leave the said hall, with now War halted, turning his head around, Zeus then came about of shedding his mane, taking into consideration of his fault. With honesty fully taking out from his lips, as though they were of those he would have confessed such a long time ago if it were not a pride._

 _"Please, put not your hatred on her but onto the man that made her able not to be a good mother for worrying more if her man will still walk by the doors of their home."_

* * *

262800 minutes wished to be spent upon something dear, truly as the son of the said Queen, solely hers, one able to somehow then become a great tool to her desire of having him alone, could witness the said change. Truthfully so would the King be taken still upon the arms of temptation given so of the nature he shares too with the mortals, ladies dancing upon the flame, yet only the image of his wife seems to then come in splendor, having them all onto the crisp below the wood, becoming then the black hue upon the bottom, true to words was the deities taken aback of his given fidelity. Somehow so would they expect of him letting a lady enter, to then somehow salvage an innocent soul within a week or so, depending onto his taste or hormones, upon that matter, he is changing.

Remorse and angst left the King alone onto his own thoughts, something he believe would haunt him not if it were not for the news of his darling's commitment to Death. Silence ruled the throne hall as all would rather report onto the master's bedroom considering so of how he could leave not the maiden for instances she may wake. Somehow had his attitude became as a King and a Father rather than of a man simply enjoying his youth by means of pleasing himself wholly. Daily, would the dinner be, a banquet of the gods, dressed dearly with extravagance they would somehow have their souls ascending with the music of the harps, angelic voices of the Muses and that of the delicacy of their meal.

Hephaestus, upon short notice by the reflexes of his eyes gazing upon the open corridor, distracted so by his concerns to the well-being of the monarchy, entered the King. With head temporarily hung low, the regent himself is rather dwell upon his new-found wisdom, sensibleness now upon his stance, something mortals would envision him as.

Words exchanged were rather minimal. They were only of greetings meant for companions who have reunited after a long time, words of encouragement came forth along of those that rendered hope upon their broken hearts. Truly so had the loss been brutal, for the son then to see the possible passing of a mother. His given experience, as truth is rather explicitly taken by those writes interpreting his tale, Hera herself was not a good woman. A reconciled sinner was she, concluding the conflict; something even a rational being would be surprised of. With a gentle light coming from the room in between of our frame, there, a lady resting, the rays themselves of Helios teasing as the gentle care of the velvety of the mattress embracing her being, he could hear the King sigh as he would then have them both enter in.

Rumors, liken of the wind having the meadow sway with its rhythm, as business were rather put into private matters. Some may conclude, as evident enough have he talked with the Queen beneath the living, had he been hoping for a hopeless case considering that the Queen would dare not return and of those that he pleaded, kneeled, unto the woman who then gave out the said veiling curtain of life. Truly so had he become more reserved, something left unaccomplished if it were not of the events.

Settling down to what seems to be the vanity area of the Queen, he rose, believing so that such matters may only taint the cleanliness, as he had been only to the forge, to where he assembles those that a man would find rather horrendous to perform considering of how disordered the case may be.

"I did not know who I was before. Perhaps only that of the tales about the great contribution my survival has been," Zeus settled to his side of the bed spoke, his hand caressing the soft cheek of his wife, as to then would he let his lips pressed softly to the forehead of his lady before continuing, "And to when she had graced me her divinity, vowed was I to then make her blissful as to be my wife by means of being a Queen. Truly have I experienced of having a maiden before her, nonetheless, discontent is visible. A golden star was she against the darkness enveloping the sky without any light but of hers and to it have I found a purpose," lost upon captivity, soon would the crescent curl of his lips decline, another sigh, emitting regret. "Do you think she will still have me in her arms?"

"In the youthful years, we were then able only to listen as to what others spoke of to us. To then learn only upon the perspective greatness must be. To resent only to how they shaped lives and to then believe it in without questions uttered. A million reasons erupt as to how hatred would only consume me to when it comes of the Queen, nonetheless, the good one of then having to be cared for and of giving a second chance," he then upon sincerity, paused, truly then in bliss with the relief of having no grudges left to pang within him, "She would have a reason to stay, at least bestow her one."

"But then upon the ache tremendously beating, does one lose its faith." The King spoke upon his experience now of then waking up with still his wife still and rather unable to reciprocate his tender kisses.

Soon were there tears upon the eyes of the lion, violently descending to his chin as he blamed himself constantly and how ruined had he made her. Liken of an eagle was he, too then spread his wings and be liberated with his pride being the wind beneath his wings as the woman he is wedded became the roots that flourished beneath, sustaining him to when tired. Nonetheless, as the thunder would soon come about the pacified heavens would its lightning have the colossal tree down and liken of an eagle without a nest is he in despair.

"You are a part of the family and never would she hinder you of having one."

"She had given up on me. She may not hinder me of being a father to my children, but what of as a husband?"

Unable was he now to respond, truly so had he recognized only of fidelity late. Only then was the said king succumbing upon the pain upon the foremost time. Wounds are healed by means of treating it dearly yet of pain linked onto emotions? How one could only then taste remorse to when harm has been done.

"Did you groan, son?"

Taken aback, his knitted eyebrows only conclude that somehow, someone..

 _Another groan_

By the sight of a faint motion, they began to then come forth nearer to one another as soon Zeus have his arms caressing then its frame, stroking its hair afar from its soft visage as he would hurriedly take his tears afar from sight as Hera had her eyes fluttered, with grace, open.

* * *

Given facts/tales/theories/head-canons presented in chronological order:

8\. For those who may then be bewildered upon the relationship of Hephaestus and Hera, may I somehow suggest to take the moment unto reading my published tale entitled; "Rest, my Half-Flying Blue Bird". Apologies for the shameless promo yet it might come of aid. Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: My apologies truly for the delay of my published chapter considering so that I am within my summer semester or third time organized by our university, having us then to work even to when we already have arrived home. Perhaps I would be able to upload once or twice per week to then ensue the progress given. My apologies truly..

For this chapter we would have the perspective of the god of war himself and for the concluding bit, to Zeus and someone rather surprising.

* * *

Pulling their ship by the nurturing shore, neatly folded, reckoning their voyage's conclusion, liken of those soldiers hurriedly marching to the hearth of their Motherland to declare its news of surviving, would the patron known for battles prance, fleetingly through the vast hallways, his armor liken of a gong, its huffs as the metallic chains would collide against one another, declare his presence, directing himself in an aggressive manner, driven by tension.

 _Oh if only had the messenger been more precise to his report._

Having been the last recipient, dearly occupied with the irrelevant welfare of his wife, Aphrodite, whom has been worrying as being but the mistress faithful to a man married to war, Ares fled by the brought message regarding his mother, stopping not until he could have his arms around her.

"Ares, darling? Could that be you, child?"

Truly could there be nothing sweeter than of a son to be reunited with his mother who is nearly devoured by the despaired entity of the living, more so for him to rejoice for having her to be with, for the next bringing light of the day. Hindering himself to cry not, for he would have the frail recovering frame of his Queen in his arms, the deity could finally sense warmth, her chest now rising and declining, never more imitating the surrender of one's soul to Death.

Alas, must he cry not. Too much of his esteem would disintegrate, most especially so afore the immortal to whom he had an affair with his former wife. The reason so of their parting. Pressing his lips against the forehead of the woman, resting still to the velvety of the bed's mattress, softly as an excuse to hush the fall there is to come by his eyes.

"I have heard high of your contribution, my dear warrior. Always am I proud of my baby. My deepest gratitude."

 _Mommy, must you call me a baby still? More than a century old am I, not a decade._

Difficult is it to be sturdy when one is flustered. Alas, you are my lady, mother. Obliviously, his lips, upon the foremost time in ages, curved to an upward horizontal crescent moon, complimenting there is given to his mother's bliss.

Truly is she the primary source of his embarked confidence, fueling cow-rage [courage] should there be an opponent against the divinity. Perhaps unlike mortals, could he live not without the foremost hand that aid him to walk. The one to whom nurtured him to a man considering so a certain man could never be a father until the latter times, though truly is it still suspicious.

Words soon seem to only hide within the back of his tongue yet to his eyes, would his mind like to say more to his rather peculiar new-found insight.

Taking a short glance upon the purity there is to the gown made of silk, loosely attached to the queen, marking not her figure, there were rather streaks of oil, evident enough of her embracing the only child she produced alone. _Something he is truly wishing to then take advances against the King._ Tears were there, taking into account it would be from the deity of forge himself as his eyes were rather hinted with a hue of scarlet. Not too soon however did he notice that the King himself has made not a move nor perhaps given not the opportunity to have himself an embrace from his dearest.

Soon came forth the beauty he is wedded with, truly in rage, witnessing him once more with his mother, the lady she would describe as someone who would be happy of having their lives miserable to which he would strongly disagree onto, considering their marriage is blessed by hers as the entity of all known vows.

An interrogation was it again beside the door of the said area embracing the Queen, an outrage to which he bears no sins, taking as though the court had already him guilty as they continue along with his case. Truthfully so is he exhausted, with this matter of Love hindering itself to portray as such, just so of an argument that should have been brought down along with the corpses her suitors or lovers from the past. Not too soon however, as a dog he is unto an emotional master could he then soon hear his wife mockingly say;

"Truly have you only manipulated not the course of your marriage, gold digger, but of also having your son truly poisoned by the devotion you gave that is an illusion for your motive of succumbing Zeus." Dry was silence by the delivery of her speech, to which the limelight presumably went hers, "Love shall come from the wind that would have the waves trample your pride, eradicating all known trickery you have."

"I too can command the wind, woman. Mighty is the storm within me that could strip you bare should you dare try."

Hera soon spoke as though in full splendor is she, dutifully armored, resting onto her golden throne, illuminating in glory as the heated Aphrodite departed in a hurried manner. To his senses could he hear Hephaestus whisper of having her bound in the chain he once constructed due to her infidelity if it means of disciplining her. Regrettably, there came more pity onto comforting his dear wife as he tried to navigate his way towards hers. _If only could he then accompany the Queen with the bastard within the room, our Lady would have been protected from the beast he had become._

* * *

Closing the vast ingress and egress, having his hands by the knob, turning it clockwise for security dealings, Zeus knew not how to then make a certain gesture of affection without the means of interfering with her new-found activity. Now living, he would confess, daunted was the king be upon the flora blossoming once more by the sand, independent without now the needed nurture that she should have been bestowed before. Having to then witness her rage, rekindled so of what fear he would kneel for, though to now did it, faintly, hard to admit, turned him on.

"You returned, love." An embrace completed with a smile, was to be ensued yet hindered by the motion going backward from the Queen as she shifted farther from his reach.

"I returned not to reconcile upon our relationship but rather of a term."

"Please do speak, my love. Anything for you." Entwining his hands with hers, they were rather unresponsive. Only there to then occupy, never to accommodate. _If only, truly so, could she now witness of his dedication, having to remain by her side day and night, never to go afar from his beloved, regrets consumed with the high chorus of guilt. Hera, the only woman now within his mind to be concerned of. Should they soon be corpse would he would have her carried, sacred truly not to let her feet make contact onto the ground as their grave would be a knot, to dust would they turn if one would diverse them both._

"With Hades' encouragement..."

 _Hades. Must he come in between once more._

"Have I then made the decision of coming home, yet only upon portraying as the mother, the Queen, rather, needed of our subjects, no more and no less."

"What of," His voice dearly suggesting not to ask with his mind knowing what may then come. "as a wife?"

"To then be the image of marriage would my throne sit beside you."

Arms soon to have her once more, to then take her dearly within the warmth of his frame, to utter an _I love you..._

"Nonetheless, our given holistic affection as husband and wife would then begone. Liken of those beings below our divinity, custody they would do so term, would we only come as parents to the subject our children had become with their descendants."

"What are you proposing, love? I am here, and to only you would I submit, please.."

"That is a beautiful lie you have there, darling. Alas, have I known better now."

"Better you say?"

"Too long have I been holding on within the stupidity of having yet another day to which hope would soon redeem the ruins to an empire we have dreamed of, dearest. Yet with the pressure of both our sins weakening the foundation of our abode, could one call the hearth warm when it is losing what keeps it living? "

"Must you doubt my dedication now, my Queen? Truly would I be here, honoring your name as I am to paint your frame beside mine."

"Would there be a reason to which I may say no?"

"By then, do you then love me no more?"

"I do..love you"

 _Then why not have me within your arms?_

"Yet I have to love myself better. And truly so could I not do it so if I am to be fed with deceit and infidelity."

"Hera, please, all I am to ask would be of another chance. Is my given stay not enough?"

"Truly have I loved fiercely, only to then exhaust myself. Drowning was I yet you only stared, hands upon your back rather than reaching."

"But love, my dearest wife, to whom I have vowed to the River Styx to worship, truly so would there be some way you would want me then to do to prove how dedicated I am."

"Oh how love could be tender while mocking us to its ideal frame. To then come and go with the sins considering that when little are we told of love to lat forever. I know better now, Zeus. Truly have I tried to become the woman you have always desired of having. Molding myself to appease your lust for affection yet never would I be good for you. That I have realized to when in the brink of non-existence. Have it not upon the negative point that I acknowledged not your efforts. Truthfully do you have my deepest gratitude."

 _Hera.. must you then go afar? To be utterly so close yet your gaze far from mine._

Sensing the comfort he had lingered to her rising, her lips was soon pressed to his coarse cheeks, shaven not from his constant worry of never leaving her. Longer than a second, he took the chance to settle his arms around the lady, approved with her still figure, head declined to his shoulders.

"I have loved you dearly, Zeus. To where my fear would be more of losing you than of anything I could spare of. Yet, to thousands of apologies you present to every rose could that not veil the bruises given. Let me be free, my King as to now am I no longer to argue with your affairs. Come and go they may within our abode, as no longer am I a wife but the mother of our kin. Wedded yet, blinded was I onto the dream there is of having a partner to whom my trust could be given justice. Perhaps so could one say have I been enlightened upon the real show to when the curtain descend upon the perfect illusion I have trapped my soul with."

"Love.."

"Please, does that not satisfy you so? To then be polyamorous, never then hindered of our wedded vows?"

"But you are the only lady there is for me, darling. Only you."

 _Let me embrace you dearly, treat you liken of the little lass, spoil you with kisses, never more to have the entwinement go afar._

"Fret not, owlright? Truly would I stay by your side yet no longer as the woman who would have to then wait for your arrival by the coming of Selene, only to then sleep upon the caress of the bitter cold outside. No more flimsy locks.."

"Yet, truly am I already here, darling. By the entrance of our quarters, to then have my lips pressed on both of your soft cheeks, gently never parting as the arms of your lover would keep you safe and comfortable, reassuring the night is with you."

"Please, Zeus.." Parting from him, she soon returned to the land of her solitude that became their bed before and retired. Her chest soon liken of the pacified ocean, off to the cradle of Hypnos. Visage though featuring exhaustion came relief to the greater depression.

 _Would this then be what mortals feel? To then have their grip lose as the other surrender, succumbing so to a spiral what they would call an ache to their heart? Certainly had he done her wrong and not a coward is he of confessing it, showering her of benevolent when only to ask for a kiss. To have a man she may call a partner upon the kin prospering amidst their sanctuary, not of a guest who would expect her to dutifully do all acts prior to her responsibility._

With his gaze never leaving hers as his part of the bed was rather kept accompanied with a void, staining his cheeks would be of tears, realizing perhaps that all is by the conclusion.

 _Hera, may you permit me to love you.. please? Should this be our last night, could we not have it liken of lovers, hands entwined as they are more than friends, a memory to serve me bliss should I not love once again?_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: My apologies truly for the delay of my entries. the weekdays encompassed our preliminary exams and to it have I been dearly occupied. Forgive me.

With our Queen now in full splendor, the perspective of today's chapter would be from the Queen followed by the supposed King.

Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

Quenched was her thirst for a renowned dignity. How long had she been irrational? To let the untamed storm of her emotions, drive away the sail of the Regent's ability to consciously think what must ought to be done; to nurture the kindled hearts of her subjects. Now, with the flame of a rekindled spirit of sovereign, would she, the crowned Queen, by then shall come forth and light the abandoned candle of hope.

Though worshiped by the form of representation one may say the newer deities, such as that of Christianity, with her hands had she weaved, with the vines of Dionysus, marriage upon similar sexes, blessing those individuals with courage the union they yearn of having. Attending even of several seminars even upon strengthening the given foundation of an abode, to be of aid, guarding the children dearly should conflict crossed both lovers, most especially when the union given is then to be teared with papers filled by the government, withdrew by lawyers both parties shall call to then sue the other.

Concluding the time of her given occupation, Hera would dearly grace upon her presence what conflicts arises throughout the third world countries, the consideration bestowed to family planning and of enlightening the people has soon become her utmost priority, taking into measures how one could not be raised with children both on their shoulders to then feed, able not even to find such decency to work while nursing their poor little mouths. Truly had she grasped the given corruption onto leaders hindering their people having education, making it more so of a profit, never of privilege. To moments able to then flee from the grand mountain to where her kingdom rest, would she appear liken of a private organization sending only of goods, to lift what frowns there is when conflict soon had the people fleeing liken of ants when danger approached underneath their feet.

 _Could this all be arranged her inability then to truly have her dream upon a peaceful sanctuary happen? As fortune would have it, it would now then be her aspiration by then to hinder the given people who would be below her feet upon the tragedy there is within hers._

Perhaps her deepest gratitude would be all served upon the man whom comforted her dearly against the flame that had her to crisps. To whom her man would have taken place to when he would say how devoted he was, only to left when his presence is utterly needed the most; Hades. Purer was she than of any souls he would compliment her of being, with intention only to brought forth serenity, yet upon the flame she had touched, compelling was it, liken of a man to be vulnerable against the devil, should one then blame her to be untamed when her own frame is burning?

How envious was it to then be temporal. For words by then perhaps able to live upon until one is to take a lethal turn for his conclusion. _What words would be for to when they are only said upon the times one resides away from conflict, soon parting to the truth? To only let your name be whispered by him only upon the blissful times? What would 'I love you'-s be to when you mean not of them when you say them?_

Alas, no more could one have her as a dreamer. Fully are her eyes awaking to then rise and live to what is utterly serve. Wedded would she be with the King yet without its foundation, merely a title, no more and no less. Parting yet to be called his wife even amid separation.

Afore her, soon was an exomie laid down for her feet to cross above it. Startled, only her gaze has been moved by the sway of the clothe from the gentle breeze of the man before her, body rather immobile from the company of the nymphs that she would once call sisters from being nurtured by the grand Oceanus.

"Grime stood before her Majesty. Praying was I to abstain her from such muck."

 _Zeus. In heaven's name, whatever could you then be scheming? Have I had enough of this? To where soon, after such an appeal, would your pants go afar from your legs by a sight of a woman, younger than I?_

With tears confined with her own orbs, strengthened to look upon the nymphs that are of her disposal, Hera made contact with that of his King.

"I believe there would be none more to say than what we have given upon that night."

Resilient would her heart be and truthfully so does she have a lot of devotion to give. Nonetheless, broken is it and to it would hers remain. No longer must the accounts of her heart must be taken to publicity, unable to silence the vast range of gossips, travelling even to the farthest extent of the globe Atlas carries. _How long had she been battling constant conflagration all of which had been residing against his back? To then able not to rest from the affairs she had salvage his image from? Could strength even reside when a poor soul is cast liken of a slave?_

 _And yet to when she retired, exhaustion soon decaying by means of separation, must he come forth and bring sacks of dried logs to their dying flame?_

"Could there not be a second given motion for me to enlighten you of how devoted I am? Just so before your arms might soon depart from holding me?"

"Never have I departed nor lost, not even afar from becoming non-existent, I have just simply recovered from you, Zeus."

* * *

 _How had he let such imbeciles roam within the halls meant only for his kin? To let those who are raised by the waves of nonsense go forth and let their ill thoughts taint whatever solidity there is to the foundation of every columns there is in his Olympus?!_

 _'Apologies, our Olympus. Perhaps even Hera's Olympus.'_

 _Their thoughts...,_

 _"Have you not thought of having yourself upon a man's thighs?"_

 _'Giggles. Oh how he detest them.'_

 _"Since the old man could never satisfy you," a laughter petrified through the insolent tongue of the maiden, having the halls imitate the sinister he found rather soon to be dealt with, "as if he ever did…"_

 _'Old man? Old man?! Oh if only he could crush the woman's skull to two. Unfortunately so, such gore must not taint his lady. Or rather his image, let alone have Ares to take his business elsewhere with it as his offering._

 _One second.. could this be jealousy?_

 _Is this how my woman felt all these years? The thought of having your love, to whom you are devoted of, be able to then escape what vowed the two into one? Dearly had he experienced such a time to where blossoming was his lady with radiating divinity, as though she had bear not five children from her exceptional womb [perhaps this is something he must proclaim not]...'_

 _Able not to hear further what they are to say against his Queen, coming forth was he…_

 _"Please, must you speak against of my husband? Truly have you no right other than of to kneel considering that I alone, am his wife, the woman able to have a word for him."_

 _"Quite a dominant woman our lady is, no?"_

 _How unfortunately true._

* * *

"Touch me not!"

Still was his arm amid the air, completely taken aback with his Queen retreating a step upon her back, abandoning the clothe that spared her heels from a mere puddle, sensing her once more leaving their home to when here he is now, devoted and already lifting his kin liken of the titan who bears the world onto his shoulders.

 _How long must he go now and let himself be shamed just to retrieve her? No more could he take such stupidity, having his lady only to retreat when matters are to be resolved and here he was, before her, making quite an approach._

"Not a soul has been given the privilege to damn me this way, woman!"

"Damned you? Have you ever thought of what I had went through, love?"

Her voice was broken and streaming were her tears to when he would have his hands cupped her dearly.

"My apologies. Forgive me, my Queen. I meant not to disgrace you.."

Deserting his hold, soon was her frock swaying from the sudden flee, her features once more soon took the resemblance of sorrow, rather than of bliss form her given accomplishments.

"Let me," Zeus would soon have his hands envelop her right one, "reunite what we were once before, please? I would truly do anything there is. Even of having the silly renewal of vows if it meant having you to kiss me goodnight once more."

 _Could that be a soft hint of laughter? Or would it just be a scoff? What could it ever be? Truly would he then ignore. It has been 131400 minutes with her afar from his side, to then be disjointed with his room within the dwelling to where he had regrettably taken another dove, no longer could he resist to when hope was soon taken out from the box of the petty lady he had used to his plot of vengeance._

 _Never must there be a second more wasted with her liken of a phantom to when here she is, upon full beauty, standing there and perhaps loving him still..?_

"I suppose it is rather difficult to find a woman who had more to give than what she is bestowed with. Rekindling our affair, somehow was it I who became the giver. To allow myself drown with thoughts upon how to then make you blissful, thinking perhaps your past marriages had taken quite a toll. Taxing, yet I love you."

With Hera taking a step forward, enveloping him with her arms around his waist, concealed dearly were her features by his chest yet verses from the nightingale soon were uttered from her lips that caressed his chiton, words that had him in dread, a lullaby to a man who would know not of tomorrow with his sails afloat by the wind of farewell.

"Yet somehow, truly am I yearning still for something in return as well, to have a man whom would care for me. Whom would have me within his arms by night, to where no longer do I need to silence those thoughts that soon he may never return or that somehow abandon our bed with another woman. Whom is able to keep his words, for what may they be when you meant none of your vow?"

 _Could there still be a face he would be able to represent himself?_

"That is what I am not to vow upon you, my darling. Please, just part not from what affection there is to give by your heart that would be reciprocated with mine."

"But your Highness, never had a man dared hurt me like you. To witness my brother Hades, let out an iron tear, our children weep for their mother, it is more heartbreaking than the hundreds of infidelities you would scheme of against me. Never would I desire to let them shed such sorrow anymore, should they witness us liken of lovers when by time, had you made it non-existent, could my heart still be able to bear what pain it will radiate?"

Pausing to the excerpt spoken, her lips soon were pressed against his hands, cold and rather able no longer of being warmed excluding that of her kiss, to which blossoming with red hue.

 _Those hands. Those hands that caressed women to their ecstasy. And those hands that had his lady bruised, those who had hindered him of tending what it is there in need of concern. Yet, is he not eager now to let himself change? Had she only seen how much he had changed to when the lady was retiring. To how strong his foundation of affection grew with that of his children and true to words, had he not been prouder than of knowing them all with depth, as though the time wasted of deporting them amid his presence was non-existence. Could there be no reconciliation? How is it now that a man could seek forgiveness and be forgiven yet a god could never have it?_

"You tolerated our marriage. As I have once said unto you, my darling husband, I am seeking only what you desire."

"Should that then be the case, my lady," with his arms dearly now against her, liken of a cherished doll within the embrace of the receiver, with his back hunched, his lips rested beside the ear of the woman, softly saying; "Would you allow me to paint what scene we would last have together? Before my memory would play against me by means of obscuring what intimacy there was between our love, all by means of a dinner by the full moon in three days' time?"

"Please, darling. Just this once?," Lips travelling from his ear to her cheeks, caressing them both softly with both folds, his eyes begged, gaze sincerely to hers, "Let us pretentiously gather one another liken of the newly-weds? To be entertained with talks of what tomorrow may be? To what family we may have? To what shelter shall we promise to maintain for the descendants bearing our names?"

"Zeus.."

* * *

 _A.N.N : I believe that you, my dearest reader, have conceivably found my tales rather fast-forwarded, to where, by all means, gone were the times to which the details that are needed to be elaborated, that is, the moment to where they are still having quite a solitude moment. And my dearest guest, may I say, that the tale focuses clearly upon the relationship there is upon the couple and of the hurdles there is from being unable to find that courage yet of having the union in prosperity considering of how the past conflicts them, more specifically, our dearest Queen. More would they be upon how either of them would reach for the other's hand before all may come too late._

 _What do you think about it? Truly would your reviews be utterly appreciated and you have my deepest gratitude for it._


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: My apologies truly for the delay. Truly am I without time to even compose a short tale as it was our examination week. More so, our professor educating us of modernism, had ordered us to create a scale model of an architect within those times it is developed, having me to then create a miniature of the Falling Water designed by Frank Lloyd Wright. Truly was it tiring and rather tolling too upon time.

My apologies once more. The following sequence would be within the perspective foremost of their son, Ares, followed by Zeus, his Queen and lastly from Hades.

* * *

"A mama's boy?"

"I.."

To here would once more his morning come about. With a sigh of exhaustion, compelling would his argument be against a woman able not to go forward and have the past be bygones.

"Your infidelity has given more grievance than of the lady you inconsiderately mock upon my face. May I remind you, it is she who have raised this man you are faithfully devoted to!"

Should a glare could kill, perhaps a battalion of mortals have been reported death in action. _Alas, could he then resist his wife?_

"A man you say? I highly doubt."

"As you are but a little lass. A tramp when written,"

To it come rage within a feature of disbelief as her arms crossed against her chest, back affront to him.

"My apologies, my dove, nonetheless, never could I let your tongue speak ill against the woman who had raised me with such dignity that I have carried and bestowed upon our children, raised with integrity and of a father one would say have done his responsibility well. Despite my given attitude, a bastard upon the scriptures and onto your eyes,"

Her rose lips bitten with the fang of remorse, he continued still,

"I spread no legs of any women liken of my father nor have I submitted myself upon affairs to which you are known of."

To it would he put his exhaustion to a sigh, taking himself upon a full height, almost by the door to when a glimpse of his lady became once more the portrait of their divergence.

"Perhaps before you would disdain the virtuous Queen, see to it that you have been a good mother and a good _wife_."

* * *

 _Callous in my regal profession, yet warm from the enlightenment of my misdeeds and of the confession that had led me in the chorus of regret, how I wish, my loveliest Hera, if truly do opportunities be taken liken of a fruit from your garden, upon my action which you would leave unquenched, rather than of words, could I convince you that I love you._

 _You should not have taken advantage of me, love! How you have taken me in surrender with soft caresses? To even dare have your way within my heat knowing no form of consent was given as my affections melt upon stolen glances?_

 _Have you no mercy to a defenseless man against the flame there is with our union both what had me close to you and you wishing me afar?_

Passing upon the vast hallway, empty with the diversity going through his own home, eyes upon the marbled floor, Zeus had witnessed the terrible flee of his son.

 _He has never called him a son before._

Posture liken of a warrior taking forth to the front of his line, visage painted with the menace of men departing from the ground to have their knees bent and heads bowed, hands clenched liken of a rock, eyes only onto his advance, the King could fathom how similar was he to him. How in his younger years had he commanded respect within a fraction of second and have an army all in favor to his demand without the faintest hesitation. As luck would have it, prosperity went further in the succeeding years, having him grow fat perhaps from settling his arse upon a throne to which bears the title he had deceived his brothers from.

 _Alas, it seems the rotten attitude of a child is taken from the father and the excellency to their mother._

Stance, his, the drive or adrenaline of courage, from his mother, and recklessness? Definitely from him.

 _Come now Zeus.. is that something to be proud of? Well, considering that the writers of those from the past had given claims that it is from Hera due to her fury against his wrongdoings, perhaps it is a win situation..?_

Regrettably it is a losing factor should they speak nothing more but of the truth for the tears that were shed upon his darling's rosy cheeks had made a river, making a diversion to the couple they are lawfully known of.

It is not the Fates who have yet taken the colossal doors to shut upon the face of the Regent, it is he, whom had made an orphan perhaps more blissful than of his own children. He has missed their childhood. To times a soldier would come with glee to tuck his son to bed, cradle his baby onto his arms while the terrible tragic is left behind, forgotten by the sweet smile their little one gives.

 _Domesticated life. How have I missed your charm._

Pacing further to nowhere in particular, he would heave a sigh and have himself gathered with servants, phantom in sight, as he arranged a banquet only for himself, dining to solitude with tears restrained to how he had acknowledged his kin,

 _My father was never around and to then think of bestowing another form of tragedy to their innocence.._

Nonetheless, he would soon contemplate, he had finished not yet his given legacy and to it could be spent with something anew.

 _Should exhausting myself upon it be of the betterment? Or a waste for hoping for a hopeless case? To woo them in only to bribe change to the bitter fall._

A sinner within a holy church. Had he not sweat enough to have it soon with tears?

 _Nevertheless, is it not that a sinner could be forgiven?_

With a given mindset, should this be a consideration bestowed soon from his Queen, who have depraved him or perhaps has no more to give, of chances, he let not a minute be spared with idle thoughts of angst.

* * *

Hours have only fled by yet as queen, as she propose herself as until a maiden would have the King's skipping a beat, to which she cared not to admit that she wishes not such nonsense, should she come with no comfort, children afar and a husband..

 _Could he still be a man to whom, though vowed, be called as hers?_

Should a given limelight be delivered solely and lastly to that man whom had her ideals crumpled with a voice, pleading to please her…

She has mostly been giving, _if they include the maidens slaughtered under her name then it is just mostly instead of always_ , and yet.. is it possible for a plant to bear fruits when its roots are no longer from the fidelity it once thrived from?

 _Thoughts of you subside, then again hope would intervene and truly could I settle not the notion away._

Yet liken of a virgin who believes to the words of a whore, she agreed to their conclusion. His eyes desperate and as a maiden had she known sympathy upon those seeking for one. Her arms, desiring to have him whole and faithful within her embrace, liken of those days she longed for to come soon and be rewritten. To the days gone by, parting liken of a sailing ship to where one could meet not with his eye at a matter of time, could they soon return not to haunt but relived, drowning what plague he had bring forth to their doors?

 _Come now Hera and must you submit? Have you known no form of resistance? To never compromise once again? It seems you are more desperate than a man who would kneel for a mere puddle._

 _Nonetheless, if I want it gone, must I hope?_

 _Should I resist, must I still be soft with his approach?_

Perhaps a civilized approach of subsiding him to her terms. She is his Queen. _Better._

Retiring from her post, to which she had been working upon an issue to rise in the occasion upon having same-sex marriage upon the East, a project formally developed by her partners, Dionysus and Hermes, in regards to the acceptance with diversity, a renowned concept to which one has been given consideration of enlightening the others from their stereotypical labels, having not the rights only convenient for personal gain but for the matters of the people, how she had wished of dreaming upon the constant void, once more to her death, to finally have the sweet release of one's soul to eternal rest.

Hades would never be pleased to her approach regarding the matter.

 _Had he not reminded you to be as strong-willed liken of a peacock to when his wings are in splendor glory? Never to allow myself to be the second just as everybody are deserving?_

And his most wondrous concern.

 _Easy is it to give in, surrender and die and part, living is not._

Ascending towards the acclaimed heaven of the public who would relentlessly debate of their existence as their given intelligence is limited, only to go further with their foremost discovery of fire, her visage became sacred, divinity flourishing from the metamorphosis she had cast to veil herself and be with the lower beings.

To her pace, the Regent's frock softly caressed the ground, heels assembling a chorale of echoes within the serene sanctuary, her rationality within another form of conflict she had once resolved to be done. Haunted with hope and truly for once had it been an entity that must be silenced to let her own desire speak. They have been one another's foundation, having it evident with what they have established, and loving him once more, could she?

"Your Excellency!"

With movements restrained, the lady taken aback, recomposed herself rendering her royal mane from the sudden opening remarks of an individual she would dare not speak with.

"Aphrodite, how could I be of aid to your seemingly distressed concerns?"

"Really, distressed? Within a quickened pace would have been politer."

With the woman before her stature settling herself with quick takings of air, beads of sweat damping the kiss curls by her forehead, somehow the Queen is much more surprise truly of her ability to remain still despite the pop-out of the Jack from the box.

"Speak as my time is rather limited." She would enunciate for the conversation to begin.

 _After all, how could one negotiate terms with their foe with a pause?_

"I would like to raise my concerns,"

"Yes?"

"You have been a better wife than I have and should marriage come as a fortune, it has been an honor having your son the man to whom I am vowed to be with."

"Pardon?"

"I am asking an apology..."

"Oh." Disconcerted, the queen stood with a posture of a post, arms entwined to her frame as she attempts to formulate a reply to when,

"Pride has corrupted me to think of how must I be grateful to how you have raised your son, thinking that his title as your favored son would have our relationship fragile for having a boy dressed as a soldier to when he had become more of the parent than I have."

 _About time._

"Alas, liken of love would one could go no further should we only think of ourselves and to feed our pride alone. To linger with yesterday's mistakes when one could redeem himself tomorrow."

 _Yet should a sinner repent to when his actions have been given judgment, could there be reconciliation?_

Sighing, a coming of exhaustion somehow had alerted the other woman onto her grace.

"My intent is pure, my lady, and to here would I resign as I have more to learn from you. Deepest gratitude onto your short time."

Motioning not for the divinity of Love to stay, she parted well with rather an enlightened lass to when not too soon, paler than of the ashes from the burning wood, had her grace seems to have disrupted a given string of seduction.

Or as to how her mind would have read it, witnessing him attached to the sulking maiden whose sleeves were lowered, baring more of her skin, eyes sparking a flame towards their abode. _To the abode she had just establish alone._

 _Alas, must she refrain him now to when liken of a habit is it inevitable to soon make its way across them? Oh how they say love punishes the good for being with the other, dependent upon affections nonetheless, to live in isolation and to lose a companion would have a man resign to sorrow._

 _Hera, does your thoughts even go congruent to you? To where you loved a man that could not even keep your bed warm? To where though you were to go forth onto preserving your image as a maiden, pure and well-brought, had turned into the mad woman of anyone's bedtime story to their children?_

"My wife!"

 _This man. I could never understand him._

"You have greeted me with such bliss unto your tone. Has the lady been not enough?"

"Darling, she may have her fingers creeping upon to lift a clothe or two yet they would have them cut first before having it performed."

"And since when have you painted your mind in a morbid manner?"

"Love, should this be you speaking liken of a jealous lover who has her affections timorous and vanity indignant,"

"I am not liken of the woman known to be mad in regards of that spit of emotions."

"Please forgive me, my Queen. But surely so, have you married an unlucky man who speaks his sentiments with emphasis and with that flare of hope, that you affections have not stolen my equanimity…"

"Hera?"

"Yes?"

"You have returned. Could it be, that you have come here to attend my proposition?"

Stiff with a tongue repressed, it seems she has taken her will to the affairs yearned still by a long-time fantasy.

"Yes."

 _That smile._

 _Must you make a woman you have scorned of flustered?_

"You seem flustered, love?"

"As to where are you directing me?"

 _That smirk._

"Must you smirk now, your Grace?"

"Love, let me be a boy able to have a woman to his arm than a drink to raise alone."

With his arm now above his waist, pushing their frames together, heat somehow transmitted through the contact of an embrace that is somehow not even full. Hera could let alone veil her given little lass of a heart to herself, head hung low as her lawfully husband beams liken of a lad who had met quite a little woman to sway with upon the orchestra.

"It seems I have been mistaken of only having you this close within dreams, those of which would mock me for embracing only the empty air upon my wake. I have been selfish and even now, I may be, having you by the arm, but to now, enlightened, just to witness you smile liken of any wife, that would be enough."

And liken of a curtain call…

 _Could it be?_

 _Zeus.._

 _Must you?_

 _One stroke and you would have me soon melting within your grasp._

A feast for _their_ kin _._

* * *

 _There are moments to where one could let words lay down and retire to paint the portrait of bliss. To where one would rather let the mind paint the memory rather than of the hand to reach. The heart, for the foremost time, had made a house, home._

 _Her lips curled, eyes perhaps to be in tears what seems to be liken of a soul able to rest from mourning within the shadows, soul eager to find rest with the sight of their love before them. It has been their first family dinner. Their sons and daughters accompanied with their brothers and sisters. And Zeus had arranged it, sincerely having all guest to come around, a wine already by his hand, raising the glass in honor of the lady he now calls his wife._

 _Hell, even invited his personal hell [which I am most proud of to say]._

 _Never have I trusted the man to uphold the virtues of a husband, let alone, a father. Nonetheless, as immortals are to know eternity, and as one would come to consideration that change shifts through the course of time, would a deity, the King himself even, point himself to change in matters that tomorrow would be better? Given of his impeccable tales of faults, a testament to his inability to restrain himself from temptation coming in ladies and of negligence even?_

 _And liken of a man who soon had his red string pulling him towards a lady to whom would many claim his soulmate, their gaze upon one another liken of a blossoming affection, those of the years mistaken as fiction given of how there are more tragedy than of a rising climax._

Sighing, the god himself, Hades, raised his glass in the height of his temple before letting his lips part for the drink.

"When he first saw her, his heart has skipped a beat, with the declaration whose core would be of loving her and her sweet lips curled to bliss because you knew."


	10. Acknowledgment

Sincere coming to you, dearest reader, my deepest gratitude upon taking the time upon reading passages over passages of my writing. Truly would I be honest that composing them have been with difficulty, not only of balancing somehow the activities within reality but of letting the mind to lurk within the realm of creativity and play a theatrical performance of your composition as well, somehow was it accomplished all because of you, the individual, I would be most privileged of knowing as a part of my experience here, you who kept the fire breathing, burning all known negativity for me to drown onto.

Thank you, truly and liken of the illuminating rays of the sun, seize the day!


End file.
